breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazard Pay subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:10,840 --> 00:00:13,446 - Hey, Darla. How you doing today? - Hey, Dan. 2 00:00:13,600 --> 00:00:18,367 - I'm looking for something in a Markowski. - That'd be Dennis Markowski? 3 00:00:18,520 --> 00:00:20,204 That's the one. 4 00:00:24,040 --> 00:00:26,646 Oh, and I've got my paralegal with me today. 5 00:00:26,800 --> 00:00:29,087 Paralegal? Coming up in the world. 6 00:00:29,240 --> 00:00:30,730 You know it. 7 00:00:49,520 --> 00:00:51,090 Hey, Dennis. 8 00:00:51,680 --> 00:00:53,045 Have a seat. 9 00:01:18,560 --> 00:01:20,164 You hear about Chow? 10 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,966 - Yeah, people say he skipped town. - He's dead. 11 00:01:26,360 --> 00:01:27,486 It wasn't me. 12 00:01:28,160 --> 00:01:30,367 It wasn't a message. It wasn't payback. 13 00:01:30,520 --> 00:01:34,445 It was a mistake made by a third party who has since been dealt with. 14 00:01:34,600 --> 00:01:35,726 You got it? 15 00:01:35,880 --> 00:01:37,405 - Yeah. - Second thing. 16 00:01:37,560 --> 00:01:40,643 The deal you had with Fring, it's still in place. 17 00:01:40,800 --> 00:01:42,086 Okay. 18 00:01:42,240 --> 00:01:43,844 Don't "okay" me. 19 00:01:44,040 --> 00:01:45,883 You got something to say? 20 00:01:47,720 --> 00:01:50,769 Mike, I'm keeping my mouth shut. 21 00:01:50,960 --> 00:01:52,564 The laundry was right above the lab. 22 00:01:52,720 --> 00:01:54,802 There's no way I could say I wasn't in on it. 23 00:01:54,960 --> 00:01:57,167 I'm looking at eight years minimum. 24 00:01:57,960 --> 00:02:00,201 But I'm doing my time like I'm supposed to. 25 00:02:00,360 --> 00:02:02,283 I'm no rat, and you know it. 26 00:02:02,520 --> 00:02:04,602 I mean, what else is there to say? 27 00:02:04,760 --> 00:02:06,922 All due respect, what are we talking about here? 28 00:02:07,080 --> 00:02:09,321 The deal is the deal. 29 00:02:13,560 --> 00:02:15,130 How's the deal the deal? 30 00:02:15,320 --> 00:02:17,527 The feds took away my hazard pay. 31 00:02:17,680 --> 00:02:21,730 My wife asks me where the mortgage is coming from. I got nothing to tell her. 32 00:02:21,880 --> 00:02:23,450 I knew the risks. We all did. 33 00:02:23,600 --> 00:02:25,204 But that wasn't the deal. 34 00:02:25,360 --> 00:02:28,284 And I know for a fact they got Holt and Perez yesterday. 35 00:02:28,440 --> 00:02:31,125 Now, it's not gonna be me, but absent the hazard pay... 36 00:02:31,280 --> 00:02:34,568 - ...sooner or later, someone's gonna flip. - No one's flipping. 37 00:02:34,720 --> 00:02:37,246 Everyone gets their hazard pay, including you. 38 00:02:37,400 --> 00:02:41,564 I appreciate what you're saying and all, but the man is dead. 39 00:02:41,760 --> 00:02:43,967 Okay? The lab's a hole in the ground. 40 00:02:44,800 --> 00:02:47,280 - I just don't see it. - I've got something new. 41 00:02:47,440 --> 00:02:50,444 It's just starting up. It's gonna make you whole. 42 00:02:50,600 --> 00:02:52,648 Something new? With the feds looking at you? 43 00:02:52,800 --> 00:02:54,848 - How? - "How" is my business. 44 00:02:55,000 --> 00:02:57,082 Hanging tight's your business. 45 00:02:57,280 --> 00:03:01,490 Your family's gonna be fine. You will be made whole. 46 00:03:01,640 --> 00:03:03,688 Now, you got my word. 47 00:03:04,400 --> 00:03:05,811 You need more? 48 00:03:09,560 --> 00:03:11,801 No, Mike. I'm good. 49 00:03:15,520 --> 00:03:17,841 - Who's next? - That's your choice. 50 00:03:18,000 --> 00:03:20,810 A.P.D.'s got Martinez across town McGann's up in Sandoval. 51 00:03:20,960 --> 00:03:23,645 The Sandia tribal cops are holding him for the feds. 52 00:03:25,240 --> 00:03:27,925 And Holt and Perez are in lockup in Los Lunas. 53 00:03:28,080 --> 00:03:30,481 You don't mean to get to them all today? 54 00:03:30,640 --> 00:03:32,290 Yeah, I do. 55 00:03:32,480 --> 00:03:35,529 Hey, let's go! Open up! 56 00:04:19,960 --> 00:04:21,644 Back here. 57 00:04:40,680 --> 00:04:43,809 Oh, hi. How was your day? 58 00:04:46,400 --> 00:04:48,448 Are you moving back in? 59 00:04:48,640 --> 00:04:51,962 Yeah. I'll keep the condo for now. 60 00:04:52,440 --> 00:04:54,681 Selling it in this market, I'd get killed. 61 00:04:54,840 --> 00:04:58,083 But, yeah, I'm home. 62 00:04:58,720 --> 00:04:59,801 It's time. 63 00:05:03,040 --> 00:05:05,566 Do you really think that's a good idea? 64 00:05:06,960 --> 00:05:08,689 Yes. 65 00:05:35,920 --> 00:05:38,651 So you bring him here? Come on. 66 00:05:38,800 --> 00:05:40,802 The three of us, we're the three amigos. 67 00:05:40,960 --> 00:05:43,281 All for one, one for all. 68 00:05:43,440 --> 00:05:46,091 We don't need a fourth amigo. 69 00:05:46,280 --> 00:05:49,966 Saul, Mike knows the business. He knows distributors. 70 00:05:50,160 --> 00:05:52,606 - Mike's okay. - He's okay? 71 00:05:52,760 --> 00:05:54,364 He said he was gonna break my legs. 72 00:05:54,520 --> 00:05:57,091 And don't tell me he didn't mean it, okay? 73 00:05:57,240 --> 00:05:59,971 Because he gave me the dead mackerel eyes. He meant it. 74 00:06:00,120 --> 00:06:02,521 Saul, Mike threatened me. He threatened Jesse. 75 00:06:02,680 --> 00:06:05,524 He probably threatened someone before breakfast this morning. 76 00:06:05,680 --> 00:06:08,729 It's what he does. Come on. Grow a pair. 77 00:06:12,040 --> 00:06:15,408 Let it be noted that I do this under duress. 78 00:06:15,600 --> 00:06:16,806 Duly noted. 79 00:06:18,880 --> 00:06:21,645 All right. Let him in, Huell. 80 00:06:34,840 --> 00:06:37,127 Mike, I'm extending you-- 81 00:06:38,240 --> 00:06:42,006 Now that we're all together, here are the ground rules. 82 00:06:42,160 --> 00:06:45,369 Division of labour. I handle the business. 83 00:06:45,520 --> 00:06:47,966 Making the stuff, that's your end. 84 00:06:48,400 --> 00:06:51,404 I don't tell you how to mix your chemicals and whatnot... 85 00:06:51,560 --> 00:06:55,690 ...and you do not tell me how to take care of business. 86 00:06:55,840 --> 00:06:58,684 Is that absolutely clear? 87 00:07:04,680 --> 00:07:08,048 - Sure. - All right. Let's take the tour. 88 00:07:12,200 --> 00:07:13,486 Hey, you're okay with that? 89 00:07:15,480 --> 00:07:16,527 Yes. 90 00:07:16,680 --> 00:07:20,605 He handles the business, and I handle him. 91 00:07:26,520 --> 00:07:28,807 Clearly, we're talking about renting, not buying. 92 00:07:28,960 --> 00:07:31,691 You need an ongoing business, someplace you can slide in... 93 00:07:31,840 --> 00:07:35,367 ...do your thing and remain anonymous. I'm not gonna mince words. 94 00:07:35,520 --> 00:07:37,727 This is your best bet. 95 00:07:37,880 --> 00:07:42,204 Got machines running, forklifts, people coming and going. 96 00:07:42,360 --> 00:07:44,931 You're gonna stay way under the radar. 97 00:07:45,080 --> 00:07:48,687 And the owner's solid. He can't wait to throw up a curtain wall... 98 00:07:48,840 --> 00:07:51,810 ...stack some boxes in front of it, give you the space you need. 99 00:07:51,960 --> 00:07:54,486 After that, he's got his business, you've got yours... 100 00:07:54,640 --> 00:07:56,483 ...and never the twain shall meet. 101 00:07:56,640 --> 00:07:58,768 It's outstanding. Am I right? 102 00:07:58,920 --> 00:08:01,810 Machines like this, gotta be plenty of power. 103 00:08:02,000 --> 00:08:03,240 What about the smell? 104 00:08:03,400 --> 00:08:04,970 More good news. 105 00:08:05,120 --> 00:08:08,203 I've been here when it's up and running. This place stinks already. 106 00:08:08,360 --> 00:08:10,488 - You'll blend right in. - How many employees? 107 00:08:10,640 --> 00:08:11,801 I knew you'd ask. 108 00:08:11,960 --> 00:08:17,490 Sixteen illegals, all highly motivated to stay deaf, blind and dumb. 109 00:08:17,680 --> 00:08:19,409 You'll want to vet them, I'm sure. 110 00:08:19,600 --> 00:08:21,762 Yes, indeed. 111 00:08:22,120 --> 00:08:23,929 So, what do you say, maestro? 112 00:08:24,080 --> 00:08:25,764 Is it unanimous? 113 00:08:25,920 --> 00:08:29,049 You know, I worked in a box factory one summer in high school... 114 00:08:29,200 --> 00:08:32,727 ...and I haven't seen one of these in years. 115 00:08:32,880 --> 00:08:34,769 Trip down memory lane. That's perfect. 116 00:08:34,920 --> 00:08:36,285 You know what this is? 117 00:08:36,440 --> 00:08:38,283 It's a corrugator. 118 00:08:38,440 --> 00:08:42,331 It uses steam and salt to crimp kraft paper for cardboard. 119 00:08:42,480 --> 00:08:45,927 And it makes a hell of a racket doing it, which is great. Right? 120 00:08:46,080 --> 00:08:47,525 No. 121 00:08:48,320 --> 00:08:49,845 Steam and salt. 122 00:08:50,000 --> 00:08:53,129 When this thing is running, it's like a jungle in here. 123 00:08:53,280 --> 00:08:56,045 Shit. It'll ruin the product. 124 00:08:57,240 --> 00:09:02,087 You can't just pop down to Costco and get a couple dehumidifiers? 125 00:09:02,560 --> 00:09:06,201 What--? Fine. Fine. Moving on. 126 00:09:11,040 --> 00:09:15,409 Spacious, isolated location, no humidity... 127 00:09:15,560 --> 00:09:17,722 ...and you get all the free tortillas you want. 128 00:09:17,880 --> 00:09:20,565 That's the special feature of this place. 129 00:09:21,200 --> 00:09:22,804 I don't know. 130 00:09:22,960 --> 00:09:25,281 It'll make the tortillas smell like cat piss. 131 00:09:25,440 --> 00:09:27,920 Somebody's bound to notice that. 132 00:09:28,080 --> 00:09:31,323 All right. Well, there's gotta be some kind of workaround, right? 133 00:09:31,480 --> 00:09:34,006 It's a technical problem. You guys are technical guys. 134 00:09:34,160 --> 00:09:36,322 You know, be creative. Put your heads together. 135 00:09:36,480 --> 00:09:40,485 Anything food-related is gonna have unannounced government inspections. 136 00:09:49,600 --> 00:09:52,206 All I'm asking is that you keep an open mind. 137 00:09:52,400 --> 00:09:55,722 Danny's already set some space aside behind the Skee-Ball games. 138 00:09:56,640 --> 00:09:59,610 - No. - Hell, no. 139 00:10:08,000 --> 00:10:10,082 I know it's a long shot. 140 00:10:11,520 --> 00:10:13,329 All I can say to recommend this... 141 00:10:13,480 --> 00:10:18,486 ...is we're talking about an owner here who is, how should I put it, highly amenable. 142 00:10:22,160 --> 00:10:25,607 Look, I get it. Just say no and we'll go get dinner. 143 00:10:25,760 --> 00:10:28,001 All right. So I'll start. 144 00:10:28,160 --> 00:10:29,889 No way we're cooking in here. 145 00:10:30,040 --> 00:10:32,884 No space, nowhere for the smell to go. 146 00:10:33,040 --> 00:10:36,647 Look at that door. That thing rolls up and we're open to the world. 147 00:10:36,800 --> 00:10:38,370 I don't know if anybody noticed... 148 00:10:38,520 --> 00:10:40,966 ...but there's a cop shop a quarter of a mile away. 149 00:10:41,160 --> 00:10:44,881 The hammer comes down, it's gonna be Custer's Last Stand. 150 00:10:48,800 --> 00:10:51,451 - It's perfect. - What? 151 00:10:51,600 --> 00:10:53,762 How are we gonna fit a lab in here? 152 00:10:55,840 --> 00:10:57,171 Who said here? 153 00:11:12,560 --> 00:11:14,881 A house is infested. 154 00:11:15,040 --> 00:11:18,010 Termites, cockroaches, whatever. 155 00:11:18,160 --> 00:11:21,482 Homeowners hire a pest control company. 156 00:11:21,640 --> 00:11:24,723 Truck rolls up, homeowners leave. 157 00:11:24,880 --> 00:11:26,848 The crew tents the house. 158 00:11:27,040 --> 00:11:29,520 They bomb the place with poison. 159 00:11:29,680 --> 00:11:31,569 The house stays like that for days. 160 00:11:31,720 --> 00:11:34,041 No one looks twice at a tented house. 161 00:11:34,200 --> 00:11:36,567 Now, maybe there's a strange smell coming out of it. 162 00:11:36,720 --> 00:11:38,563 Does someone think to investigate? No. 163 00:11:39,000 --> 00:11:42,049 Does anyone go inside? Hell, no. 164 00:11:45,040 --> 00:11:46,929 And that's where we'll cook. 165 00:11:49,160 --> 00:11:52,767 They tent, what, three, four houses a week? 166 00:11:52,920 --> 00:11:55,207 So we pick the one that's best for us. 167 00:11:55,400 --> 00:11:57,448 Enough floor space, easy access. 168 00:11:57,600 --> 00:12:01,161 Once the tent is up, we go in, we cook a batch... 169 00:12:01,360 --> 00:12:04,523 ...we bomb the place and leave. 170 00:12:04,680 --> 00:12:07,968 So we gotta move in and out for every cook? 171 00:12:08,160 --> 00:12:11,801 Set up a lab, cook, and then take everything down? 172 00:12:12,000 --> 00:12:15,129 It's challenging, but doable. 173 00:12:16,200 --> 00:12:18,487 Tell me about these guys. 174 00:12:19,320 --> 00:12:24,201 Mr. Ponytail on the sidewalk, that's Ira. He's the owner. On the roof is Sandor. 175 00:12:24,360 --> 00:12:27,284 The ladder's Fernando, and down below, that's Todd. 176 00:12:27,440 --> 00:12:31,161 The pest control operation is legit. I mean, they're licensed, they're bonded. 177 00:12:31,320 --> 00:12:33,641 They do as good a job as anyone in town. 178 00:12:33,840 --> 00:12:36,605 But they're also top-drawer second-storey men. 179 00:12:36,760 --> 00:12:39,809 - "Second-storey"? - B and E artists. 180 00:12:39,960 --> 00:12:41,928 They're burglars. 181 00:12:42,080 --> 00:12:43,889 Yeah. I mean, hey, they play it smart. 182 00:12:44,040 --> 00:12:46,441 They don't boost anything while they're on the job. 183 00:12:46,600 --> 00:12:49,888 They copy the keys, locate the valuables and alarms... 184 00:12:50,080 --> 00:12:54,324 ...and they sell that information to other crews. Or, after a decent interval... 185 00:12:54,480 --> 00:12:58,087 - ...they'll lift the goods themselves. - And you know them how? 186 00:12:58,240 --> 00:13:03,451 Oh, I've been pulling their chestnuts out of the fire, legally speaking, for five years. 187 00:13:03,600 --> 00:13:07,127 Ira and his guys are good. I mean, they know how to keep their mouths shut. 188 00:13:07,280 --> 00:13:09,442 And if you buy them, they're gonna stay bought. 189 00:13:09,640 --> 00:13:11,722 You can check into them yourself. 190 00:13:11,880 --> 00:13:15,327 I will, if it comes to that. 191 00:13:15,520 --> 00:13:18,285 So do we take a vote? 192 00:13:20,880 --> 00:13:22,450 Why? 193 00:13:59,480 --> 00:14:03,201 - We sound great. - Rock on, man. Solid. 194 00:14:03,400 --> 00:14:05,801 That Yamaha's got a real nice touch. 195 00:14:05,960 --> 00:14:08,531 You like the sound? It's huge, huh? 196 00:14:08,680 --> 00:14:11,684 Yeah, it's real nice, but we're looking for something else today. 197 00:14:11,840 --> 00:14:14,127 - You got any roadie cases? - For sure. What size? 198 00:14:14,280 --> 00:14:15,691 Biggest you got. 199 00:14:15,840 --> 00:14:18,241 That'll fit through, like, a regular-size doorway. 200 00:14:18,400 --> 00:14:20,084 You got it. Follow me. 201 00:14:23,280 --> 00:14:24,964 Top of the line. 202 00:14:25,120 --> 00:14:28,727 Recessed hardware, foam lining, quarter-inch laminated walls... 203 00:14:28,880 --> 00:14:30,689 ...3-inch casters. 204 00:14:31,400 --> 00:14:35,041 Height is good, width is good. How much weight will this hold? 205 00:14:35,200 --> 00:14:37,009 It's rated for 900 pounds. 206 00:14:37,160 --> 00:14:40,243 So unless your band plays lead bricks, you should be okay. 207 00:14:42,640 --> 00:14:44,483 We're gonna need... 208 00:14:44,640 --> 00:14:47,644 Hey, man, I'm trying to do business over here, bitch. 209 00:14:48,440 --> 00:14:50,886 Sorry. He's, like, overly enthusiastic. 210 00:14:51,040 --> 00:14:54,328 Anyway, I'm gonna need four of them. 211 00:14:54,480 --> 00:14:58,121 Four? That gonna be layaway? Because I need to see a bunch of IDs for that. 212 00:14:58,280 --> 00:15:00,009 No, man, cash. 213 00:15:00,160 --> 00:15:01,844 Okay. Hey, you know what? 214 00:15:02,040 --> 00:15:05,169 I'll throw in stencilling. What's your band called? 215 00:15:15,200 --> 00:15:17,726 Damn, brother. 216 00:15:17,880 --> 00:15:21,282 Not asking no questions, but it sure looks like you're back in business. 217 00:15:21,480 --> 00:15:23,960 No joke. You way back in business, man. 218 00:15:24,120 --> 00:15:25,645 Look at this. 219 00:15:26,400 --> 00:15:27,686 Yeah. 220 00:15:29,520 --> 00:15:32,046 You're stacking the benjies till the rubber band pops. 221 00:15:32,240 --> 00:15:33,480 Yeah, yeah. 222 00:15:33,640 --> 00:15:36,211 All's we're saying is we know you're major league now... 223 00:15:36,360 --> 00:15:38,840 ...but if there's ever anything else you need from us... 224 00:15:39,040 --> 00:15:41,441 Any way we can get in on this at all. 225 00:15:41,600 --> 00:15:43,921 Little stuff, big stuff... 226 00:15:44,080 --> 00:15:46,162 We would be all over it. 227 00:15:48,280 --> 00:15:51,124 You know, maybe someday. 228 00:15:54,040 --> 00:15:57,601 That's cool. I guess we better hit it then. 229 00:15:57,760 --> 00:15:59,728 Yeah. Keep on keeping on, brother. 230 00:15:59,880 --> 00:16:01,166 Later. 231 00:16:04,440 --> 00:16:06,761 Okay, it is the same job as always. 232 00:16:06,920 --> 00:16:10,561 You go out, you inspect, you deal with the customers, regular drill. 233 00:16:10,720 --> 00:16:15,169 Everything's the same, except for one important detail. 234 00:16:21,640 --> 00:16:23,847 - No stealing. - No stealing. 235 00:16:24,040 --> 00:16:27,123 Not a toothpick, not the spare change between the couch cushions... 236 00:16:27,280 --> 00:16:30,489 ...not the panties out of the hamper. Nothing. And I mean nothing. 237 00:16:30,640 --> 00:16:34,440 If you're out with your buddies and they ask if you got a hot tip on a B and E... 238 00:16:34,600 --> 00:16:37,126 ...you tell them you got nada. You're out of the game. 239 00:16:37,280 --> 00:16:41,251 The bottom line is that these houses are out of bounds, now and forever. 240 00:16:42,480 --> 00:16:44,005 Got it? 241 00:16:44,160 --> 00:16:45,571 All right. 242 00:16:45,720 --> 00:16:48,485 From time to time, you're gonna see these two. 243 00:16:48,640 --> 00:16:51,041 Now, as far as you're concerned, they are ghosts. 244 00:16:51,200 --> 00:16:53,168 You don't see them. You don't hear them. 245 00:16:53,360 --> 00:16:54,725 You don't say "good morning." 246 00:16:54,880 --> 00:16:58,248 You don't speak unless you're spoken to. 247 00:16:59,200 --> 00:17:02,488 On the other hand, if they tell you to jump... 248 00:17:02,640 --> 00:17:05,962 ...you don't ask what for, you jump. 249 00:17:06,120 --> 00:17:07,645 Now, you need a name for them? 250 00:17:08,720 --> 00:17:11,530 You call them "Yes, sir" and "No, sir". 251 00:17:13,520 --> 00:17:17,320 You got any problems, you come to me. 252 00:17:17,560 --> 00:17:20,803 Here's the deal. The finishing tank's a tight fit. 253 00:17:20,960 --> 00:17:24,282 - And with this motor you've got on top... - The agitation motor. 254 00:17:24,480 --> 00:17:28,201 The agitation motor here on top, the tank's not gonna fit in the box. 255 00:17:28,400 --> 00:17:31,483 It's just... It's just too tall. 256 00:17:31,640 --> 00:17:34,120 You know, I thought we'd put a collar on the tank... 257 00:17:34,320 --> 00:17:37,767 ...and carry the motor in separately, alongside the condenser. 258 00:17:38,320 --> 00:17:41,722 And on the day, we just kind of twist it into place... 259 00:17:41,880 --> 00:17:44,042 ...you know, while we're setting up. 260 00:17:45,360 --> 00:17:47,283 - Yeah. - Yeah. 261 00:17:47,800 --> 00:17:49,643 - That's good. - Yeah. 262 00:17:49,800 --> 00:17:51,290 That will work. 263 00:17:51,440 --> 00:17:53,681 And Joe and his guys can build it, right? 264 00:17:54,480 --> 00:17:57,689 Yeah. You know, they're up for it. 265 00:17:57,840 --> 00:18:00,320 Joe already bought a TIG welder for the aluminium work. 266 00:18:00,480 --> 00:18:05,691 And, you know, I figure if they can pull off the magnet, they can handle this. 267 00:18:06,840 --> 00:18:08,604 Now, listen, about the smell... 268 00:18:08,760 --> 00:18:11,923 About keeping it out of people's drapes and furniture and whatnot... 269 00:18:12,080 --> 00:18:13,969 When I was down in Mexico... 270 00:18:14,120 --> 00:18:17,647 ...there was this big, big, plastic hospital tent... 271 00:18:17,800 --> 00:18:20,041 ...they set up inside of the-- 272 00:18:20,240 --> 00:18:22,049 Oh, shit. Sorry. 273 00:18:24,120 --> 00:18:25,770 Oh, hi. Sorry. 274 00:18:25,920 --> 00:18:27,888 No, no, no. We were just wrapping up. 275 00:18:28,080 --> 00:18:31,482 - This is my... - Friend. Hi. Walt. 276 00:18:31,640 --> 00:18:33,210 - Nice to meet you. - You too. 277 00:18:33,360 --> 00:18:35,966 This is Brock. 278 00:18:36,120 --> 00:18:37,929 Hi, Brock. I'm Walt. 279 00:18:38,080 --> 00:18:39,923 I've heard a lot about you. 280 00:18:40,080 --> 00:18:41,081 - Hi. - Hi. 281 00:18:41,240 --> 00:18:43,242 I understand you were in the hospital. 282 00:18:43,400 --> 00:18:46,688 And Jesse told me that you were very brave. 283 00:18:48,640 --> 00:18:50,085 Yeah. A man of few words. 284 00:18:50,240 --> 00:18:52,686 I'm sorry. He mostly just wants to play his game. 285 00:18:52,840 --> 00:18:54,251 Oh, I know that. 286 00:18:54,440 --> 00:18:57,569 I have two of my own. A boy and a girl. 287 00:18:57,960 --> 00:19:00,850 Well, I should go. 288 00:19:01,000 --> 00:19:03,844 I was thinking I could make us all some dinner. 289 00:19:04,000 --> 00:19:05,729 Are you sure you don't wanna...? 290 00:19:05,880 --> 00:19:08,645 Yeah. Why don't you stay for a beer at least? 291 00:19:10,160 --> 00:19:12,686 Sure. Why not? A beer sounds good. 292 00:19:12,920 --> 00:19:14,285 Thank you. 293 00:20:11,400 --> 00:20:14,609 - How are you today, sir? - We're good. Good. How are you? 294 00:20:14,760 --> 00:20:16,683 - Family all packed up, ready to go? - Yeah. 295 00:20:19,680 --> 00:20:22,331 Here you're acknowledging that you've removed all pets... 296 00:20:22,480 --> 00:20:25,324 ...and plants from the house and that food has been removed... 297 00:20:25,480 --> 00:20:27,767 ...or double-sealed in the bags we provided. 298 00:20:27,920 --> 00:20:32,130 This acknowledges you've removed or bagged any medicine, tobacco, pet food. 299 00:20:32,280 --> 00:20:34,681 Better make sure you got any medicine you might need. 300 00:20:34,840 --> 00:20:36,330 - It's already in the car. - Okay. 301 00:20:36,480 --> 00:20:39,689 Holy crap. How much poison are you using? 302 00:20:39,880 --> 00:20:42,565 It's not how much, it's getting it where it's needed. 303 00:20:42,760 --> 00:20:44,489 Those are your foggers. 304 00:20:44,680 --> 00:20:46,842 They disperse the fumigate into the structure... 305 00:20:47,000 --> 00:20:49,321 ...where it'll eliminate any nymphs or larvae... 306 00:20:49,480 --> 00:20:51,801 ...as well as the full-grown blattodea. 307 00:20:51,960 --> 00:20:54,850 So do we have all your keys? 308 00:20:55,000 --> 00:20:57,048 Any extras on here you might wind up needing? 309 00:20:57,200 --> 00:20:58,884 - No, I'm good. - Okay. 310 00:20:59,040 --> 00:21:02,089 This last one here acknowledges that you have been informed... 311 00:21:02,280 --> 00:21:04,248 ...that you may not reenter the premises... 312 00:21:04,400 --> 00:21:06,880 ...until it has cleared the post-fumigation inspection. 313 00:21:07,640 --> 00:21:09,369 So you're gonna get them all, right? 314 00:21:09,880 --> 00:21:12,565 We'll kill them dead. That's a guarantee. 315 00:21:51,440 --> 00:21:53,886 Sir? Sir? 316 00:21:55,960 --> 00:21:57,166 Yes? 317 00:21:57,320 --> 00:22:01,211 There's a nanny cam in the living-room clock. 318 00:22:01,360 --> 00:22:03,727 I disabled it. I just thought you should know. 319 00:22:07,000 --> 00:22:09,844 - What's your name? - Todd, sir. 320 00:25:11,360 --> 00:25:13,010 Cheers. 321 00:25:20,520 --> 00:25:21,931 You know, I've gotta say... 322 00:25:22,120 --> 00:25:26,250 ...seeing you with Andrea and that little boy... 323 00:25:27,480 --> 00:25:28,766 It was nice. 324 00:25:28,960 --> 00:25:31,566 - Yeah. It's good, right? - Yeah. 325 00:25:31,720 --> 00:25:33,882 - Yeah. - Yeah. 326 00:25:34,040 --> 00:25:36,327 And the way she looks at you... 327 00:25:36,480 --> 00:25:39,962 - You think? - Oh, definitely. 328 00:25:44,240 --> 00:25:49,929 So is it moving in any particular direction? 329 00:25:50,360 --> 00:25:53,762 I don't know. Maybe. Yeah. You know, sometimes I think... 330 00:25:53,920 --> 00:25:55,445 ...you know... 331 00:25:55,600 --> 00:25:58,046 ...if it feels right, then... 332 00:25:58,240 --> 00:25:59,969 If it feels right, it feels right. 333 00:26:00,400 --> 00:26:03,722 Sometimes you just gotta listen to your gut. 334 00:26:04,920 --> 00:26:07,924 I mean, instant family. 335 00:26:08,480 --> 00:26:10,448 What more can you ask, right? 336 00:26:10,600 --> 00:26:12,364 Absolutely. 337 00:26:13,240 --> 00:26:15,208 Cut the cards. 338 00:26:15,760 --> 00:26:19,526 Have you thought about what your plan is? 339 00:26:20,080 --> 00:26:23,971 You know, vis-à-vis honesty? 340 00:26:24,880 --> 00:26:28,202 You mean how much she knows about this? 341 00:26:31,040 --> 00:26:34,408 She doesn't know anything. 342 00:26:34,560 --> 00:26:38,724 I mean, you know, she's not stupid. She knows I'm into something, but... 343 00:26:38,880 --> 00:26:41,326 She could make a pretty good guess. 344 00:26:41,480 --> 00:26:43,244 But I never told her anything. 345 00:26:43,920 --> 00:26:45,649 I'm not gonna. 346 00:26:45,800 --> 00:26:47,564 Okay. 347 00:26:49,680 --> 00:26:51,045 I mean it. 348 00:26:51,960 --> 00:26:53,689 I know you do. 349 00:26:54,600 --> 00:26:58,047 Jesse, I can't pretend that this doesn't affect me. It does. 350 00:26:58,960 --> 00:27:02,885 But with everything that we've been through, the two of us... 351 00:27:04,320 --> 00:27:06,322 ...this has to be your decision. 352 00:27:06,520 --> 00:27:08,090 I mean, you've earned that. 353 00:27:09,160 --> 00:27:10,844 Seriously? 354 00:27:11,760 --> 00:27:13,205 Yeah. 355 00:27:17,000 --> 00:27:20,402 Secrets create barriers between people. 356 00:27:22,000 --> 00:27:24,606 I'm speaking from experience, believe me. 357 00:27:26,560 --> 00:27:28,403 All that you've done... 358 00:27:29,560 --> 00:27:31,289 ...it's a part of you, and... 359 00:27:34,400 --> 00:27:37,927 I mean, if you choose to spend the rest of your life with this person... 360 00:27:39,840 --> 00:27:44,209 ...then you'll have to decide how much you'll share with her. 361 00:27:45,680 --> 00:27:49,605 Meaning what? Like everything? 362 00:27:52,200 --> 00:27:53,929 Like Gale? 363 00:28:01,080 --> 00:28:03,765 I'm just trying to say that I trust you... 364 00:28:06,320 --> 00:28:08,243 ...and I know you'll make the right call. 365 00:28:17,040 --> 00:28:19,042 If she loves you... 366 00:28:19,640 --> 00:28:21,483 ...she'll understand. 367 00:28:24,200 --> 00:28:26,328 They're leaving streaks. 368 00:28:27,480 --> 00:28:30,245 This more ethnic-looking one, he's doing a great job... 369 00:28:30,400 --> 00:28:34,325 ...but the other one is going back and forth like he's scrubbing a wall. 370 00:28:35,400 --> 00:28:38,165 They have to go in circles... 371 00:28:38,360 --> 00:28:40,203 ...or you're going to leave streaks. 372 00:28:40,400 --> 00:28:42,801 That's pretty basic, right? 373 00:28:43,400 --> 00:28:46,529 I don't mean to tell you your business. 374 00:28:46,680 --> 00:28:50,924 It's just-- It's simple quality control. 375 00:28:53,720 --> 00:28:57,964 So I've got some good news. 376 00:28:58,240 --> 00:28:59,401 Guess what. 377 00:29:00,080 --> 00:29:01,320 What? 378 00:29:02,000 --> 00:29:04,526 No, really. I want you to guess. 379 00:29:05,480 --> 00:29:08,802 - Marie, I really-- - Okay. Hank's back at work. 380 00:29:09,600 --> 00:29:11,523 - That's wonderful. - Yeah. 381 00:29:11,680 --> 00:29:14,684 Sure, they love him now, but where were they when he needed them? 382 00:29:14,840 --> 00:29:17,764 Merkert and all the rest, they laughed him out of the office... 383 00:29:17,920 --> 00:29:21,367 ...when he told them about that chicken man. 384 00:29:21,520 --> 00:29:24,524 As far as I'm concerned, too little too late. 385 00:29:24,680 --> 00:29:26,842 If it were me, I'd tell them all to go to hell. 386 00:29:27,280 --> 00:29:29,362 Do I sound bitter? 387 00:29:29,520 --> 00:29:31,443 But it's what he wants, right? 388 00:29:31,600 --> 00:29:33,329 Yeah, it's doing him good. 389 00:29:33,480 --> 00:29:37,121 I mean, his PT is going gangbusters. 390 00:29:37,280 --> 00:29:39,044 He's hardly using his cane at all. 391 00:29:39,200 --> 00:29:42,010 And thank you for that, really. 392 00:29:42,160 --> 00:29:47,200 I mean, God knows where he'd be if we had to go through his health plan. 393 00:29:47,760 --> 00:29:49,603 I'm just glad he's feeling better. 394 00:29:49,760 --> 00:29:53,321 So, speaking of which, we have another big event coming up. 395 00:29:53,520 --> 00:29:55,648 Have you thought about what you're gonna do? 396 00:29:56,360 --> 00:29:58,044 Walt's birthday. 397 00:29:58,200 --> 00:30:00,441 Whatever you need, I'm here. 398 00:30:01,480 --> 00:30:03,642 Yeah. I... 399 00:30:03,800 --> 00:30:06,007 I don't think we're gonna do anything this year. 400 00:30:06,200 --> 00:30:08,043 What are you talking about? 401 00:30:08,240 --> 00:30:10,049 Of course we're gonna do something. 402 00:30:10,240 --> 00:30:13,722 Skyler, he was diagnosed around his birthday, right? 403 00:30:14,040 --> 00:30:15,326 I-- 404 00:30:15,480 --> 00:30:17,369 So it's been a whole year. 405 00:30:17,520 --> 00:30:19,488 Listen, I've had my problems with Walt. 406 00:30:19,640 --> 00:30:22,610 Why he wouldn't come to the house when we were all practically-- 407 00:30:22,760 --> 00:30:24,364 Whatever. Water under the bridge. 408 00:30:24,520 --> 00:30:27,046 But at this point, every year is precious. We are-- 409 00:30:27,200 --> 00:30:28,690 What are you doing? 410 00:30:31,280 --> 00:30:33,851 You don't smoke. You haven't smoked since college. 411 00:30:34,000 --> 00:30:35,411 You can't be serious! 412 00:30:35,600 --> 00:30:38,206 With the baby and Walt? 413 00:30:38,360 --> 00:30:41,648 You're not smoking around the baby, are you? And you can't smoke here. 414 00:30:41,800 --> 00:30:44,201 There's gotta be some rule or regulation, I'm sure. 415 00:30:44,400 --> 00:30:47,085 You can't force your employees to breathe secondhand smoke. 416 00:30:47,280 --> 00:30:51,330 - I know for a fact that that is illegal. - Marie, shut up. 417 00:30:51,480 --> 00:30:53,767 What? I'm sorry... 418 00:30:53,920 --> 00:30:56,526 ...please don't speak to me like that. I am simply saying-- 419 00:30:56,680 --> 00:30:59,650 Will you shut up? Shut the hell up. 420 00:30:59,800 --> 00:31:02,406 Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! 421 00:31:02,560 --> 00:31:04,528 - Shut up! Shut up! - Please stop-- 422 00:31:04,680 --> 00:31:07,251 Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! 423 00:31:07,400 --> 00:31:09,368 Shut up! Shut up! 424 00:31:09,520 --> 00:31:11,522 Shut up! 425 00:31:23,800 --> 00:31:25,564 That's 5.23. 426 00:31:25,720 --> 00:31:28,007 Five-point-two-three. 427 00:31:29,320 --> 00:31:30,526 Last one. 428 00:31:32,160 --> 00:31:36,768 Five-point-two-six. 429 00:31:36,920 --> 00:31:42,051 That comes to 49.27. 430 00:31:43,320 --> 00:31:44,446 Good yield, right? 431 00:31:44,600 --> 00:31:47,331 That is an excellent yield. 432 00:31:49,280 --> 00:31:50,884 All right. 433 00:32:28,640 --> 00:32:30,404 Hey, Marie. 434 00:32:33,160 --> 00:32:34,844 How you doing? 435 00:32:38,920 --> 00:32:41,890 - Where is Skyler? - In the bedroom. She's resting. 436 00:32:43,240 --> 00:32:45,527 Is everything okay? 437 00:32:45,680 --> 00:32:49,480 - Breakdown? What does that mean? - It means I don't know what else to call it. 438 00:32:49,640 --> 00:32:53,042 But I've never seen her like that, ever. 439 00:32:54,120 --> 00:32:57,522 Well, what did she say when she was yelling? 440 00:32:57,680 --> 00:32:58,920 Nothing. 441 00:32:59,120 --> 00:33:03,967 She just yelled, "Shut up, shut up," over and over again. 442 00:33:04,280 --> 00:33:05,611 Did you know she's smoking? 443 00:33:06,080 --> 00:33:09,562 Occasionally, maybe. It's not a regular thing. 444 00:33:11,280 --> 00:33:15,205 - I just wish I had gotten your message. - Messages, Walt. 445 00:33:15,360 --> 00:33:18,807 Plural. I probably called you five times. 446 00:33:22,880 --> 00:33:25,565 I'm not leaving here until I know what's got her so upset. 447 00:33:27,320 --> 00:33:30,164 Are you gambling again? Is that what this is? 448 00:33:32,720 --> 00:33:35,200 Please, God, tell me the cancer isn't back. 449 00:33:36,000 --> 00:33:37,445 No. 450 00:33:38,360 --> 00:33:41,330 - It's not the cancer. - Well, something happened. 451 00:33:41,480 --> 00:33:46,088 I don't mean to point the finger, but this didn't just come out of nowhere. 452 00:33:47,560 --> 00:33:49,722 It's time to tell me the truth, Walt. All of it. 453 00:33:51,160 --> 00:33:52,525 I mean it. 454 00:33:54,040 --> 00:33:55,644 You're right. 455 00:34:03,240 --> 00:34:05,527 You heard about Ted Beneke? 456 00:34:05,680 --> 00:34:07,125 The accident? 457 00:34:07,280 --> 00:34:09,282 What accident? 458 00:34:13,600 --> 00:34:18,527 A couple weeks back, Ted took a fall, a bad one. 459 00:34:18,680 --> 00:34:20,808 He gave himself a concussion... 460 00:34:20,960 --> 00:34:23,361 ...and fractured a couple vertebrae. 461 00:34:23,680 --> 00:34:25,489 He's still in the hospital. 462 00:34:25,640 --> 00:34:26,971 He may never walk again. 463 00:34:27,120 --> 00:34:32,206 Oh, my God. I didn't know. I'm so sorry to hear that. 464 00:34:32,360 --> 00:34:33,600 Yeah. 465 00:34:34,800 --> 00:34:39,601 But that couldn't explain Skyler's... 466 00:34:40,320 --> 00:34:43,767 Yes. Yes, it could. 467 00:34:49,440 --> 00:34:51,568 You do know, right? You... 468 00:34:52,080 --> 00:34:53,809 You must know. 469 00:34:56,280 --> 00:34:58,044 Oh, God. 470 00:35:00,760 --> 00:35:02,762 She was having an affair. 471 00:35:03,480 --> 00:35:05,244 With Ted Beneke. 472 00:35:05,400 --> 00:35:07,880 Listen. It wasn't... 473 00:35:08,080 --> 00:35:12,608 It wasn't ongoing or anything, and... 474 00:35:15,360 --> 00:35:18,170 Skyler and I have been trying... 475 00:35:18,320 --> 00:35:20,527 ...to put things back together. 476 00:35:20,720 --> 00:35:25,089 And then the accident happened, and she got... 477 00:35:28,800 --> 00:35:31,201 Marie, I'm begging you. Please keep this to yourself. 478 00:35:31,360 --> 00:35:34,887 I don't want Hank to think less of her. Or me. 479 00:35:38,080 --> 00:35:40,003 When did you...? 480 00:35:42,640 --> 00:35:45,086 Was she--? I'm gonna go. 481 00:35:45,240 --> 00:35:46,765 Okay. All right. 482 00:36:10,240 --> 00:36:11,605 Thank you. 483 00:36:11,760 --> 00:36:13,285 - I'm sorr-- - No. 484 00:36:47,520 --> 00:36:49,602 That looked nasty. 485 00:37:09,720 --> 00:37:11,404 Hey, you okay? 486 00:37:11,880 --> 00:37:13,564 I'm good. 487 00:37:17,280 --> 00:37:19,009 Really? 488 00:37:19,160 --> 00:37:20,650 Yeah. 489 00:37:50,960 --> 00:37:54,646 Come on. You wanna fuck with me? Okay. 490 00:37:55,640 --> 00:37:57,529 You little cockroaches. 491 00:37:57,680 --> 00:37:59,125 Dad, wait. 492 00:37:59,280 --> 00:38:03,410 You wanna play games? Okay. I play with you. Come on 493 00:38:03,560 --> 00:38:05,927 - This is it. - Wait. Wait for it. 494 00:38:07,720 --> 00:38:10,610 - Ready? - Yo u wanna play rough? Okay! 495 00:38:10,760 --> 00:38:14,207 - Say hello to my little friend! - "Say hello to my little friend." 496 00:38:14,920 --> 00:38:17,161 Nice. Just-- 497 00:38:17,320 --> 00:38:20,164 Hey, Mom, feeling better? 498 00:38:20,360 --> 00:38:22,966 Hey. Hey, why don't you join us, if you feel up to it? 499 00:38:23,120 --> 00:38:25,771 We have popcorn. I think there's some pizza left. 500 00:38:25,920 --> 00:38:27,570 If you're up to it. 501 00:38:27,720 --> 00:38:30,121 Yeah, Mom. Join us. 502 00:38:32,560 --> 00:38:34,483 - Oh, my God. Look. Look. - You whores! 503 00:38:36,720 --> 00:38:38,563 Everyone dies in this movie, don%they? 504 00:38:50,320 --> 00:38:52,209 Okay. 505 00:38:52,360 --> 00:38:54,089 For you and you and me. 506 00:38:54,240 --> 00:38:57,289 Three hundred and sixty-seven thousand dollars each. 507 00:38:57,480 --> 00:38:59,528 Wait a minute. 508 00:38:59,680 --> 00:39:01,523 After the dealers got their cut... 509 00:39:01,680 --> 00:39:08,165 ...we should be looking at 1,379,560. 510 00:39:09,280 --> 00:39:10,884 Mike, you're short. 511 00:39:11,040 --> 00:39:12,963 You're almost 300,000 short. 512 00:39:13,160 --> 00:39:16,209 You're forgetting about the mules. They get a flat 20 percent. 513 00:39:16,360 --> 00:39:17,691 - The what? - The drivers. 514 00:39:17,840 --> 00:39:21,208 They're the ones that take the product from us to the dealers. 515 00:39:22,400 --> 00:39:27,167 And so transportation is worth 20 percent? 516 00:39:27,320 --> 00:39:29,288 They're taking a risk. 517 00:39:30,600 --> 00:39:34,446 Two hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars' worth of risk? 518 00:39:38,160 --> 00:39:40,288 What did Gus pay his mules? 519 00:39:40,480 --> 00:39:43,006 Gustavo Fring didn't use mules. 520 00:39:43,160 --> 00:39:44,446 He didn't need them. 521 00:39:44,600 --> 00:39:47,604 He spent 20 years building his own distribution. 522 00:39:47,760 --> 00:39:51,003 He had 16 refrigerator trucks running his product. 523 00:39:51,200 --> 00:39:53,362 And do you know where they are now? 524 00:39:53,520 --> 00:39:55,249 Government impound. 525 00:39:55,400 --> 00:39:58,802 You don't like paying 20 percent? Maybe you shouldn't have killed the guy. 526 00:39:59,000 --> 00:40:01,844 Hey, hey. There's still over a million bucks here, all right? 527 00:40:02,040 --> 00:40:04,168 That's for one cook. 528 00:40:04,320 --> 00:40:06,607 And since you're putting on the green eyeshade... 529 00:40:06,800 --> 00:40:09,007 ...my supplier and I came to an agreement. 530 00:40:09,160 --> 00:40:11,288 The methylamine is free this time. 531 00:40:11,440 --> 00:40:15,604 But brace yourself, because the next barrel is gonna cost big. 532 00:40:17,080 --> 00:40:20,163 Can we continue, or you got any more burning questions? 533 00:40:23,320 --> 00:40:24,731 Okay, kid. 534 00:40:24,880 --> 00:40:27,451 You fronted us 120 to get us going. 535 00:40:28,360 --> 00:40:33,207 So that's 40 from him and me. 536 00:40:33,360 --> 00:40:35,283 One hundred and twenty. 537 00:40:35,440 --> 00:40:37,283 Yes. Thank you, Jesse. 538 00:40:38,000 --> 00:40:39,525 Okay. 539 00:40:39,680 --> 00:40:43,685 Now, Ira gets 110 for our piece of the business... 540 00:40:43,840 --> 00:40:46,047 ...and 25 per cook. 541 00:40:46,640 --> 00:40:49,120 That is 45... 542 00:40:49,600 --> 00:40:51,807 ...from each of us. 543 00:40:57,440 --> 00:41:00,842 Ira's guys get 10 each per cook. 544 00:41:06,800 --> 00:41:10,805 Goodman's cut, 18,000 from each. 545 00:41:19,360 --> 00:41:23,251 Legacy cost, $351,000. 546 00:41:23,400 --> 00:41:25,289 That's 117,000 each. 547 00:41:25,440 --> 00:41:27,010 "Legacy cost"? 548 00:41:27,160 --> 00:41:28,764 I got nine guys 549 00:41:28,960 --> 00:41:32,123 You don't know them, but they were part of the previous operation... 550 00:41:32,280 --> 00:41:35,409 ...and they know a lot. And right now, some of them are in jail... 551 00:41:35,560 --> 00:41:39,201 ...and more will be soon. The feds RICO-ed their hazard pay. 552 00:41:39,360 --> 00:41:42,762 So we are gonna make them whole. 553 00:41:43,680 --> 00:41:45,762 We are gonna make them whole? 554 00:41:45,920 --> 00:41:47,570 What is this "we"? 555 00:41:47,720 --> 00:41:50,121 These were Gus' employees, not ours. 556 00:41:50,320 --> 00:41:53,608 They might have been Gus' employees, but they're my guys. 557 00:41:54,480 --> 00:41:58,280 So, what are they doing to further our interests? 558 00:41:58,440 --> 00:42:01,569 The cops are looking at them very closely. 559 00:42:01,720 --> 00:42:05,088 We don't want them furthering our interests. 560 00:42:05,240 --> 00:42:08,767 So we are paying them, why? 561 00:42:08,960 --> 00:42:13,045 Because it's what you do. 562 00:42:15,240 --> 00:42:17,481 It's what you do. 563 00:42:19,880 --> 00:42:22,850 My guys are keeping their mouths shut. 564 00:42:23,000 --> 00:42:24,525 We make them whole. 565 00:42:24,680 --> 00:42:28,446 One hand washes the other. It's as simple as that. 566 00:42:29,240 --> 00:42:31,288 It sounds like a simple shakedown... 567 00:42:31,480 --> 00:42:33,562 ...simple as that. 568 00:42:33,720 --> 00:42:36,724 We're paying for their silence. That's blackmail. 569 00:42:38,360 --> 00:42:40,601 Business is my end. 570 00:42:41,880 --> 00:42:44,201 This is business. End of story. 571 00:42:46,760 --> 00:42:50,207 This is your problem. It should come out of your end. 572 00:42:50,360 --> 00:42:53,125 Hey. Hey. Just take it out of mine. 573 00:42:54,240 --> 00:42:56,368 All right? Go for it. 574 00:42:57,120 --> 00:42:59,122 I don't care. Just take it. 575 00:43:08,800 --> 00:43:11,326 No. Jesse, thank you... 576 00:43:11,520 --> 00:43:13,682 ...but no. 577 00:43:13,840 --> 00:43:15,330 I'll pay my share. 578 00:43:16,360 --> 00:43:17,885 Go ahead. 579 00:43:24,000 --> 00:43:25,809 Let me tell you something. 580 00:43:28,120 --> 00:43:29,485 This... 581 00:43:30,800 --> 00:43:35,044 ...is how it's gonna be from here on out. 582 00:43:35,640 --> 00:43:39,770 My guys are an ongoing expenditure... 583 00:43:39,920 --> 00:43:43,208 ...so you best get yourself comfortable with it. 584 00:43:53,200 --> 00:43:55,487 A hundred and thirty-seven thousand. 585 00:43:58,800 --> 00:44:00,848 That's less than with Fring. 586 00:44:02,160 --> 00:44:06,484 Listen, Walter. Just because you shot Jesse James... 587 00:44:07,720 --> 00:44:10,087 ...don't make you Jesse James. 588 00:44:17,280 --> 00:44:19,089 Tomorrow. 589 00:44:34,880 --> 00:44:36,723 How are you feeling? 590 00:44:37,440 --> 00:44:38,646 Okay, I guess. 591 00:44:40,680 --> 00:44:42,489 Broke it off with Andrea. 592 00:44:43,240 --> 00:44:44,844 I had to. 593 00:44:45,760 --> 00:44:47,330 She's gonna tell Brock. 594 00:44:49,800 --> 00:44:52,007 I'm still gonna take care of the rent and stuff. 595 00:44:52,160 --> 00:44:55,960 - It's the right thing to do, but, you know-- - I meant this. 596 00:44:56,120 --> 00:44:58,327 How are you feeling about the money? 597 00:45:00,000 --> 00:45:02,526 You're looking at it wrong. When we worked for Gus... 598 00:45:02,720 --> 00:45:05,041 ...we were cooking 200 pounds a week. 599 00:45:05,200 --> 00:45:09,683 This last batch was great, but we didn't even crack 50 pounds. 600 00:45:09,840 --> 00:45:13,242 We maybe cleared less money, but we got a bigger piece of the pie. 601 00:45:14,120 --> 00:45:18,603 It's like you said, we're owners, not employees. 602 00:45:22,400 --> 00:45:24,368 I've been thinking about Victor. 603 00:45:25,400 --> 00:45:26,686 Yeah? 604 00:45:27,480 --> 00:45:28,891 Yeah. 605 00:45:29,760 --> 00:45:32,127 All this time... 606 00:45:32,280 --> 00:45:35,443 ...I was sure that Gus did what he did... 607 00:45:35,600 --> 00:45:37,489 ...to send me a message. 608 00:45:39,840 --> 00:45:42,047 Maybe there's another reason. 609 00:45:42,600 --> 00:45:44,523 Like what? 610 00:45:47,000 --> 00:45:49,924 Victor trying to cook that batch on his own? 611 00:45:50,080 --> 00:45:52,321 Taking liberties that weren't his to take? 612 00:45:54,720 --> 00:45:57,564 Maybe he flew too close to the sun... 613 00:45:58,560 --> 00:46:00,244 ...got his throat cut. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5A Subtitles